


Let's Make A Deal Together (For The Good of Everyone)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, F/M, M/M, Plans, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Marcus watched as Thelonius spoke with Indra before he decided to speak up.





	Let's Make A Deal Together (For The Good of Everyone)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://middleagedships.dreamwidth.org/535.html?thread=4631#cmt4631) at the middleagedships meme on dreamwidth.

"Why should I trust your offer? The Sky People have only brought trouble since their arrival from the Sky's broken grasp."

Marcus looks up from the stone that he'd been staring at since Thelonius had dragged the three of them into this room to discuss a deal and looked over at the two of them.

She was glaring daggers at Thelonius as the man had reached out towards her; the woman's body was coiled tensely, waiting for a reason to strike out with the dagger that she no doubt had hidden somewhere on her beautiful, lithe frame.

Finally, Marcus spoke before something else pushed her over the edge of sanity.

"There are many reasons; one could even about having a partner to comfort you after a rough night. But we could do one better than Clarke and your Commander. These teenagers would fall apart without someone in the background to guide their decisions. Having you with Thelonius and me would be a better partnership perhaps than the girls." Marcus stated calmly as they both looked at him quietly.

For a long moment, Indra is silent as she stares at him with narrowed eyes and then suddenly she retrieves the hidden dagger that he knew she'd had stashed somewhere and pointed it towards them.

"I accept your offer, Marcus Kane of the Sky People and Thelonius Jaha of the Sky People. But I get to gut you both if there's a wrong move from you or your people against mine," Indra responded softly.

"That is acceptable."


End file.
